À Flor da Pele
by Paty Selenita
Summary: Eles se conquistaram com o passar do tempo, e agora, o casamento que começara por conveniência não era só suportável, mas sim agradável para ambos. Então chega o desejo e a vontade de avançar mais um passo nesse casamento. ...E assim o fizeram.


Yoh minna!

Eu sou **Paty Selenita**, autora de algumas fics aqui no FFNet.

Esta é a minha primeira fic de Naruto, e surgiu em meio a uma conversa com a Haru no Hana (que fez a fic Rubi - ItaxSaku). Comentei sobre a fic dela, que achava maravilhosa, mas que também me deixou com mil e uma idéias de como seria a primeira vez da Sakura e do Itachi, já que achei muito fofa a cena que ela fez sobre o primeiro beijo. Com isso, ela me perguntou: _por que você não faz pra mim?  
_  
Acabou que eu gostei da idéia e cá está o trabalho.  
Bom, é isso. Espero que se divirtam e não reparem demais nos erros -tanto de gramática quanto do universo Naruto mesmo... Estou começando a interagir melhor com o anime agora- porque minha beta não tem aparecido, então saiu assim mesmo '

Sem mais trelelê, eis a fic!

**Legenda:**

Narrativa  
-fala do(a) personagem  
_'pensamento do(a) personagem'  
_-... - descrição de ação/narrativa  
Narrativa - adição de comentario do narrador - volta à narrativa

* * *

**À Flor da Pele**

_Presente para Haru no Hana  
Extra da fic "Rubi"  
por Paty Selenita_

Já era primavera na vila da pedra. As árvores com seus botões já desabrochados exalavam um perfume entorpecente de flores de todos os tipos e cores, mas a que mais chamava a atenção era uma que ficava mais ao fundo do jardim: uma frondosa cerejeira.  
Seu tronco largo, firme e rígido pelo tempo ostentava grande força agarrada ao chão com suas grossas raízes.  
Ao contraste de sua copa, que era de uma delicadeza absurda e maravilhosa. Era interessante observar que uma árvore tão forte e de aspecto rígido pudesse dar flores de aspecto tão frágil e tão belo. Esta era, sem dúvida, uma combinação perfeita de força e beleza.

Recostada no tronco que da árvore que uma vez lhe cedeu o nome e a personalidade, Uchiha Sakura observava seu marido que cuidava de Ichigo, enquanto esta corria entre as flores maravilhada com sua explosão de tons e formas até achar uma singela borboleta para perseguir com os bracinhos esticados para apanhá-la.

Momentos depois, uma empregada aparecera para convencer a pequena a tomar um banho com a promessa de dar a ela uma coroa feita com flores.

A atenção presa na filha a impediu de perceber a aproximação dele, que a fitou por um breve momento antes de pronunciar-se.

-Sakura?

-Itachi-kun, não faça isso! Você me assustou! – disse Sakura alarmada, pousando uma mão no peito.

-Hn – voltou sua atenção para a frente, admirando sua casa e o jardim à sua frente.

Sorrindo ternamente para ele, ela tornou a olhar para frente, hipnotizada pela dança floral que acontecia naquele instante, quando um forte vento carregou algumas pétalas no ar. Gostava de flores, isso era um fato. Sentiu-se grata quando lhe fora permitido cultivá-las em sua casa.

-Estão mais bonitas esse ano, não acha Itachi-kun?

Sem receber resposta alguma, voltou-se para o moreno, recebendo um costumeiro olhar frio e intenso, mas com algo mais que ela ainda não sabia decifrar. Sabia, porém, que ele passara a olhá-la assim desde a primeira vez que trocaram um beijo no topo da colina, há três meses.

Corou ao lembrar-se disso, mas sentiu-se aquecer de felicidade desde aquele dia.

Apesar de serem hesitantes as demonstrações afetivas por parte de Sakura, ele sempre a correspondia com uma gentileza sutil que era muito bem escondida por trás da frieza.  
Riu com o pensamento de que fazia um ano que eles estavam juntos – ainda suspirava só de lembrar do belíssimo kimono que ganhara do esposo – e, no entanto, estavam "namorando" há apenas três meses.

Olhando para o moreno que se encontrava de pé apoiando o braço na árvore, bateu com a palma da mão no chão algumas vezes, sinalizando que queria que ele se sentasse ali com ela, coisa que prontamente fez, ainda que sem emitir som algum.  
Deitou a cabeça no ombro dele com o rosto ruborizado, pensando se não estava sendo ousada demais, quando ele se aproximou ainda mais passando um braço pelas costas dela, proporcionando-lhe maior conforto.

-Sei que já disse isso antes, mas serei eternamente grata a você por cuidar tão bem da minha I-chan.

-_Nossa_ Ichigo, Sakura. Ela também é minha filha agora.

-Sim... _Nossa_ I-chan.

Ergueu um pouco a cabeça tentando disfarçadamente vaguear os olhos pelo belo exemplar de homem que era o Uchiha mais velho.

Seria uma completa tolice não admitir que, além de amá-lo, ela sentia-se atraída por ele. _Muito_ atraída.

Ele mantinha as pernas flexionadas, sendo que uma estava deitada no chão e a outra próxima ao peito, que parecia ter sido esculpido com maestria, mas sem maiores exageros. Os braços eram fortes e a faziam ter a sensação de que seria protegida de tudo e de todos por eles. E as mãos... ah, as mãos! Com dedos longos, unhas ainda negras, e palmas ásperas pelo árduo treinamento que se auto-impunha até o presente.  
Aquelas mãos a incendiavam sempre que se beijavam. Tocavam-na com cuidado e reverência, e achava bastante interessante que mãos tão ágeis para matar fossem também tão cálidas quando acariciavam.

Pegou-se pensando que desejava sentir esse toque mais vezes, e que estes não fossem só nos seus braços, rosto e costas. Estremeceu, logo em seguida repreendendo-se por deixar-se levar dessa maneira, torcendo somente para que ele não tivesse notado. Ou que, no máximo, achasse que sentia frio.

Não havendo nenhuma manifestação de Itachi, continuou a percorrer o olhar, desta vez mais acima.  
Mirava-lhe a clavícula, o pescoço, o maxilar, o queixo e, por fim, os lábios. Lábios medianos, quase sempre crispados, acompanhando sua usual expressão indiferente.

Que, ao contrário do que ela imaginava, não estava tão indiferente assim.

-O que está fazendo?

'_Kuso! Fui pega, que vergonha! O que eu digo agora, Kami?'_

Itachi ainda esperava por uma resposta, sorrindo internamente por ver a esposa com o rosto quase púrpura, tamanho o embaraço.

-Eu... bem, eu... Sabe, eu estava... kuso, o que estou dizendo? Desculpe-me, Itachi-kun – baixou a vista, fechando os olhos logo em seguida, brigando consigo mesma por "ser tão estúpida".

O que ela realmente não esperava, era que os mesmos lábios que antes admirava capturassem os seus em um beijo apaixonado, enquanto que os braços e mãos que a perseguiam em pensamento a enlaçavam para permitir uma maior proximidade e o aprofundar do beijo.

Separados por culpa da falta de ar, Sakura, ainda atordoada e vermelha, via nos olhos negros em frente a si um brilho quase imperceptível de... divertimento?

-Se era isso o que queria, bastava ter pedido.

Antes queria sumir de vergonha, agora então achava que nunca mais conseguiria olhá-lo, mas ei...  
Ele disse para pedir?

Ora, pro inferno com a vergonha! Essa era uma chance imperdível! Se alguém como ele disse algo assim, o melhor a fazer é aproveitar, não?

-Itachi-kun... Você faria isso mesmo se eu pedisse?

Ele somente ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu com o canto dos lábios, coisa que Sakura jamais esqueceria. Era a primeira vez que ele sorria para ela. Um sorriso só seu, que ela mal poderia esperar para ver de novo.

-...

-Então será que você poderia... - e a beijou. Sim, sabia que não era certo interrompê-la assim, ainda mais quando também sabia que ela detestava isso. Mas ela queria o beijo, certo? Não estava fazendo mais do que sua obrigação.

Mas eis o problema: era só mais uma obrigação como cônjuge dela, pelo desejo de protegê-la ou por que ele também queria?  
Fosse o que fosse, ele a beijava com uma intensidade que não usara antes. Talvez fosse pelo pedido dela ou porque ela estava especialmente bonita aquele dia. Para ele, ao menos.

Não admitiria nem sob tortura, mas gastava mais tempo do que deveria pensando na kunoichi.

Sentia-se responsável não só pela criança, mas também pela mãe. Cuidava para que nada lhe faltasse e conseguira manter-se são nos primeiros meses. Mas ele não esperava que ela pudesse nutrir nenhum tipo de afeição por ele, ainda mais sabendo que, apesar de não ser muito, ele a lembrava do pai biológico de Ichigo. Então é desnecessário dizer que ficou, sim, bastante surpreso quando ela disse que o amava...

Ela era sua esposa. Sua linda esposa, e obviamente não seria difícil sentir-se atraído por ela, por isso quis dar-lhe uma chance. Uma chance que seria dele também, inevitavelmente.

Só não sabia que a "chance" ultrapassaria a tal atração.

Deitou-a no chão e, por um instante, deixou-se mergulhar nos olhos dela, que expressavam todo o desejo que sentia por ele, sem saber que era retribuída.

A maneira como ele a queria beirava à loucura, e não conseguia entender como aquilo pôde chegar a tal ponto. Talvez seja porque nunca tinha se sentido assim com outra e esta estivesse despertando nele a curiosidade, e uma vez que fosse saciada, voltaria ao normal. Talvez.

Desistiu de tentar entender o que era aquilo. "Aquilo" - que ele não não tinha palavras suficientes para descrever- a fazia feliz e, que ninguém nunca ouça, mas a ele também. Não era homem de fazer declarações ou de viver de inúmeras demonstrações afetivas, e nunca o seria. Mulher alguma conseguiu fazer aquilo com ele, e por mais que essa fosse diferente, por mais que fosse a primeira com quem se importou, ela também não o conseguiria. Não tão fácil assim. Não sem que ele lutasse bravamente contra isso. E ele lutaria e venceria.

Não deixaria que aqueles olhos incrivelmente verdes o hipnotizassem. Não deixaria que aquele sorriso o desconcertasse e fizesse dele um inútil que receberia ordens de uma mulher. Não deixaria que aquelas mãos que entravam por sua roupa e percorriam suas costas...

O que estava dizendo mesmo?

Sequer conseguia lembrar-se do próprio nome quando ela o tocou tão docemente, e acreditava que se não fosse interrompido, não conseguiria mais parar.

-Err... Itachi?-ouviu a voz de uma terceira pessoa chamá-lo.

...Só não contava que teria que parar tão rápido.

Tobi olhava a cena um pouco distante, e imaginava se o Akatsuki de cabelos negros estava treinando Sakura. Bem, essa era a única explicação pra que ele ficasse por cima dela daquele jeito. Certo?

-O que foi Tobi? – respondeu ao mascarado com os olhos voltando à frieza habitual. Sakura, por baixo dele, sustentava-lhe o olhar, mas expressando decepção por serem interrompidos.

-Você disse que iria treinar com Tobi hoje, lembra? Por que não foi treinar com Tobi? Sakura-chan tinha treino com você também? – indagou chateado.

Itachi riu internamente, pensando que realmente estava treinando Sakura. Mas para algo _muito_ mais interessante.

-Encontre-me próximo à clareira no lado leste da vila e não faça perguntas.

-Mas Tobi ficou duas horas esperando e... – calou-se ao receber um olhar fulminante– Certo, Itachi-senpai. Tobi espera. Tobi é um bom garoto. – Saiu rapidamente para não abusar da sorte.

O Uchiha levantou-se estendendo a mão para ajudar a mulher de cabelos de coloração incomum, e ela prontamente aceitou a oferta.  
Sacudindo a grama das próprias vestes, evitava olhar para ele. Sentia-se frustrada com a interrupção, já que nada parecido com aquele momento tinha acontecido antes.

Começou uma caminhada lenta para casa sem dizer palavra, até que sentiu uma pressão em volta do pulso.

-Sakura...

-Ichigo deve estar com fome. Melhor eu ir vê-la, não? – tentou sorrir para ele, sabendo que deveria, no máximo, ter feito uma cara muito estranha. Itachi fitou-a demoradamente para, então, soltá-la e seguir ele mesmo para seu próprio caminho.

Se Tobi queria treinar, ele receberia mais do que aquilo e se arrependeria amargamente por ser tão intrometido. Faria com que ele aprendesse a lição bem o bastante para jamais esquecer-se dela.

Pobre Sakura... Limitava-se somente a observar o shinobi que amava partindo e fingindo que nada tinha acontecido.

Ouvir o choro da pequena ruiva despertou-na e a fez correr para dentro de casa.

-Mamãe já está indo, I-chan!

**oOoOo**

Já era noite quando chegou do treino. Seu corpo clamava por um banho e sentia-se cansado. _'Mas não tanto quanto Tobi'_, pensava com maldade. Era certo que ele pensaria duas vezes antes de atrapalhá-lo novamente.

O silêncio da casa era quase palpável, e não era necessário dizer que estavam todos dormindo.

Subiu cautelosamente as escadas, já livrando-se do manto e da blusa, aprontando-se para o banho.

Já limpo e trocado, seguiu para a cozinha a fim de achar algo para comer. Por mais que o banho tivesse levado boa parte do cansaço consigo, não poderia levar a fome.

Encontrou um obento preparado por sobre a mesa, algo que tinha se tornado constante todas as vezes que saía e voltava depois do jantar.  
Comia devagar, apreciando o sabor da comida preparada por Sakura.

Sentiu um certo incômodo ao lembrar do acontecido mais cedo.

A sensação de tê-la por debaixo dele o instigava a querer que aquilo acontecesse por diversas outras vezes, assim como queria ver os olhos dela inflamados em chamas de desejo por ele novamente.

Terminada a refeição, levantou-se caminhando pacientemente pelo corredor em direção ao quarto de Ichigo, apenas para certificar-se de que tudo estava bem. Uma vez que isto fora constatado, rumou para seus próprios aposentos.

Ao passar pelo quarto da esposa, o viu com a porta entreaberta e, antes que se desse conta, aproximou-se o suficiente para ver a figura adormecida.  
Era a quarta vez que fazia isso, sendo que a primeira fora há dois meses atrás.

Diferente das outras vezes, o rosto dela não estava tão sereno quanto sempre foi. O cenho levemente franzido o intrigou e o fez desejar saber o que a perturbava.

Notou que a janela se encontrava aberta, trazendo uma rajada de vento frio para dentro do quarto, arrepiando sua residente.  
Ele então dirigiu-se à parede que ficava à direita da cama e fechou as janelas, sendo que logo em seguida, usou um cobertor para manter a jovem mulher aquecida.

Não se permitiu gastar mais de seu tempo no recinto, porém, antes de cruzar a divisão entre a porta do quarto e o corredor, ouviu-a murmurar.

-Itachi-kun...? Não te ouvi chegar. – Parou no batente da porta assistindo a esposa sentar-se, coçando os olhos com os punhos para despertar.

-Hn.

-Como foi o treino?

-Digamos que Tobi terá problemas para se mexer por alguns dias...

Ouviu a risada dela preencher o ambiente e sua dona jogar a cabeça para trás, aproveitando-se da desgraça do pobre e inocente Akatsuki.

Parte do kimono dela estava aberto - provavelmente pelos movimentos dela enquanto dormia -, proporcionando a ele uma visão parcial de seus "atributos".

Ela notou o olhar dele sobre si, desceu a vista para baixo - curiosa para saber o que lhe prendera a atenção- , e logo em seguida apertou fortemente contra o peito a gola da vestimenta para cobrir-se, tentando inutilmente disfarçar o rubor.  
O embaraço da esposa lhe serviria como deixa para ir, ele pensou, desviando o olhar para a parede.

-Durma. Já está tarde.

-Iie... Não sinto mais sono.- respondeu, já recomposta, sorrindo-lhe ternamente.

-Hn. De qualquer forma, eu já vou...- a mão na maçaneta já a pressionava para abrir quando...

-Fique... onegai.

Silêncio recaiu no lugar, deixando cada imerso em seus próprios pensamentos.

Sakura não sabia o que lhe acometera para convidá-lo a ficar daquela forma, e temia que ele visse aquilo com desagrado.

Itachi, por sua vez, ponderava sobre o que fazer. Deveria ele atender ao pedido dela ou agir com indiferença perante aquilo?

Ela, percebendo o conflito que se passava dentro dele, decidiu resolver por si mesma a questão.  
Afastou de si o cobertor, não ligando para o frio que sentiu ao tocar os pés no chão, e foi até onde ele estava.

Verde encontrou negro e assim ficaram, até que ela pousou sua mão sobre a dele que estava na maçaneta e empurrou-a até que a porta estivesse fechada.

A mão que se encontrava junto ao corpo elevou-se para carinhosamente tocar o rosto do marido.

O polegar fazia movimentos circulares na bochecha dele, onde tinha por sobre ela uma mecha de cabelo escuro, que fora removido dali por causar desconforto à moça.  
As sombras encobriram seus olhos, não permitindo a ela ver qual era a reação dele, que por sua vez se sentia incapaz de fazer algo ante o ato dela, deixando-a fazer o que queria.

-Itachi-kun, você falou sério mesmo hoje à tarde?

-Sobre?

-Me beijar quando eu pedisse.

Primeiramente, quis interrompê-la mais uma vez para dar o que ela queria, já entendendo o pedido não terminado. Mas não, não foi o que fizera. Algo o impulsionou a não fazer isso, apenas para ter o prazer de ouvi-la dizer que queria que ele a beijasse. Sendo assim, somente meneou a cabeça positivamente, ansioso pelo pedido que não tardaria.

A impulsividade de Sakura se conteve quando viu que ele não tornaria as coisas mais fáceis, como já havia feito uma vez. Ele queria testá-la, e ela passaria no teste, mesmo que hesitasse em fazê-lo.

Engolindo em seco pela expectativa, aproximou-se receosa , deixando um espaço quase insignificante entre eles.  
Tomando coragem, fechou os olhos ficando na ponta dos pés. E então, ela sussurrou:

-Beije-me... itachi.

A espera parecia interminável e ela começara a arrepender-se de tal ousadia, mas com contentamento recebeu os lábios dele, que apesar de tardiamente, vieram ao seu encontro.

Sentia-se deslizar pela falta de força nas pernas, mas muito antes que pudesse chegar ao chão, os braços de Itachi a rodearam, prendendo-a firmemente nas costas e fazendo com que ela se encostasse em seu peito, quase fundindo-se ao corpo dele.  
Não pôde suprir um gemido quando os lábios dele abandonaram os seus trilhando um caminho de fogo até o pescoço dela.  
Demorou-se ali, beijando, mordendo o local, para a loucura da jovem flor.

Uma das mãos dele tão cobiçadas por ela passeou gentilmente pelas pernas da mulher aproximando-se da curva do joelho, enquanto a outra subia para a nuca dela.

Voltando a colar os lábios, impulsionou-a para cima, carregando-a e depositando-a com cuidado na cama.  
Feito isso, suas mãos voltaram para cima, envolvendo o e acariciando o rosto delicado com ambas as mãos, deixando os joelhos flexionados para suportar-lhe o peso por cima dela.

Dessa vez, as mãos dela ganharam vida e abandonaram o pescoço dele, descendo um pouco mais enquanto passava as unhas de leve pelas costas nuas dele.  
Outro gemido se fez ouvir quando ele mordeu um ponto logo abaixo da orelha dela, aproximando-se de seu ouvido.

-Tem certeza disso, Sakura?

Os olhos dela se abriram encontrando os dele, que expressavam seriedade e a fez dar-se conta do que estava para acontecer.

Não pôde evitar compará-lo a Sasuke. _'Tão parecidos mas, ao mesmo tempo, tão diferentes...'_

Sasuke a pedira em casamento, mas não se importava realmente com a resposta dela, já que nunca a amara. E quando ela se entregou a ele, sentia como se estivesse incompleta, apesar de feliz por estar finalmente com ele. Ele nunca se importou com a vontade dela, nunca se perguntou – ou a ela – se a estava tratando como merecia, ou se ela se satisfazia com o casamento.

Itachi, ao contrário, queria saber a opinião dela. Mesmo sabendo que não tinha escolha quando ele a propôs em casamento, ainda assim ele pediu. Desde então, nunca se arrependeu por ter tomado essa decisão.

E aqui estava ele, desejando saber se ela realmente queria se tornar oficialmente a mulher dele.

Um traço de preocupação se fez notar nos sombrios olhos do gênio Uchiha, e se agravou ainda mais pela demora da resposta dela.  
Resolveu, por fim, terminar com aquele martírio, respondendo-lhe com um afago terno no rosto másculo e um beijo que não deixava qualquer dúvida de sua vontade.

Ele a interrompeu, fitando-a com desaprovação pela falta de resposta verbal.

-Ouça: não haverá retorno para o que vamos fazer. Não quero que se arrependa algum dia, e não vou forçá-la a isso. Responda-me sem rodeios.

Ao invés de amedrontá-la, aquilo só lhe deu mais certeza. Era aquele homem que queria ter, e era àquele homem a quem queria pertencer.

-Itachi-kun, só há uma coisa da qual me arrependeria amargamente: perder a oportunidade de me unir de corpo e alma ao homem que eu amo e ser, definitivamente, a esposa do Uchiha certo. Minha resposta para você é **sim**, e nada me faria voltar atrás na minha decisão.

Aquilo fora então mais que suficiente para ele. Ela se entregava a ele de bom grado, e os vibrantes e amáveis olhos dela juntamente com o descompassado coração comprovavam que ela desejava aquilo tanto quanto ele.

-Itachi-kun, eu...

-Não diga mais nada. Eu sei. – e sorriu mais uma vez, ao seu modo. Mas aquilo era muito mais do que ela poderia esperar dele, assim como jamais esperou que ele também pudesse querê-la.

Lenta e cautelosamente, Itachi desceu o rosto para selar seus lábios com o da esposa, que a essas horas já estava com a boca seca por antecipação.

Bem vinda foi a língua dele que se abrigou em sua boca e lhe confundiu os sentidos enquanto se apossava da sua própria. Porém, ele parecia não se contentar só em beijá-la. As mãos entraram em ação afagando-lhe a cintura ainda coberta, brincando com a faixa que prendia o kimono.

Os lábios escaparam dos dela para descerem pelo queixo, onde deu uma pequena mordiscada, e rumou pela extensão do pescoço, não cessando os beijos até ouvir um tímido gemido que não tardou a surgir.

Adorava o modo como a fazia sentir, como podia enlouquecê-la com o mais sutil dos toques.  
Adorava senti-la como uma presa indefesa sob suas garras, ainda que não tivesse a mínima intenção de feri-la.

Não resistindo mais, deixou seus dedos desfazerem a faixa da roupa, que servia como barreira entre suas mãos e a pele sedosa que ele ainda não tivera o prazer de tocar.

Enquanto o nó se soltava, ele voltou seus olhos para os dela, na intenção de memorizar cada detalhe de seu rosto e procurar alguma recusa por parte dela, o que não apareceu.

Abriu o kimono sem nunca deixar de olhá-la, e quase riu com o rubor que surgiu no rosto dela. Não o fez, pois sabia que aquilo poderia constrangê-la e afastá-la dele, o que era a última coisa que queria.

Não agüentando mais de curiosidade, baixou a vista engolindo em seco com a visão do corpo nu de sua consorte.

Ele sabia que ela deveria ser linda, mas não imaginava que fosse tanto.  
As curvas eram bastante aprazíveis de se ver e de proporções que o agradavam.

Notou que no início do colo haviam pequenas sardas um pouco mais escuras que o tom de pele pálido que ela tinha, o que a fazia ainda mais adorável.

Os seios eram de tamanhos medianos, com a forma que lembravam a gotas, e delicados, como ela toda.

As pernas, como ele já tinha tido a oportunidade de ver quando ela treinava, eram firmes e bem trabalhadas, seguindo acima com quadris volumosos, apesar de não serem muito grandes.

_  
Perfeita_, era o que ela era na visão dele.  
Tudo nela o encantava, o atraía. E saber que ela jamais pertenceria a outro homem tornava-o o mais orgulhoso de todos eles.

Sakura, sem saber o que passava na mente do marido, sentiu-se insegura.  
'_Ow... Será que ele acha que sou gorda ou feia? Será que quer desistir? Péssima idéia, Sakura, péssima idéia.'_

Temor. Percebeu isso nos olhos arregalados que olhavam para outro ponto do quarto, ainda com as bochechas vermelhas.

Tomou o rosto dela com uma das mãos, beijando-a mais uma vez. Fê-la sorrir genuinamente com o murmúrio rouco ao pé do ouvido dela.  
_-Não há nada defeito algum em você para que se envergonhe._

Olhar não era mais o bastante, e ele não poderia mais se conter. Tinha que tocá-la, senti-la sob sua pele.  
Alcançou-lhe um seio com a mão, massageando-o com vigor e reverência, enquanto a beijava com maior desespero.

Pobre Sakura... Segurava-se para não desfalecer com o turbilhão de sensações e emoções que a acometiam.  
Ficou pior – ou melhor – quando ao invés de envolver o seio com a mão, o fez com os lábios.

Com os olhos cerrados, não pôde suprimir um grito, sentindo a língua dele roçar naquela parte tão sensível. Segurava os lençóis da cama com tanta força, que as falanges dos dedos começavam a esbranquiçar.

Os toques tão seguros, mas que não perdiam a característica de um carinho a emocionavam tanto que os olhos marejavam de amor por ele.

Somente não achava justo que ela fosse a única a ter prazer.  
Pondo o treinamento de sua shishou na prática, usou um pouco do seu chakra para mudar as posições. Sorriu com a confusão do moreno, dizendo:

-Agora é a minha vez de agir, Itachi-kun.

Certo, ela não era virgem, mas ainda que a intenção dela fosse retribuir o que ele estava lhe oferecendo, sentiu-se perdida no que fazer.

'_Bem, acho que o melhor é seguir meus instintos e não pensar demais.'_

Tanto quanto ele, ela queria sentir a textura da pele e dos músculos rijos sob suas mãos.

Para Itachi, os toques dela eram tão sutis que mais pareciam sussurros ao vento.

Mas, surpreendentemente, aquilo o agradava por demais e fazia com que diminutos choques se iniciassem da base da coluna até o topo, causando-lhe arrepios que não passavam despercebidos por ela.

Entretanto, ele estava tenso, ela sabia. Logo soube discernir o motivo da tensão e tratou de dissipá-la.

-Não é sinal de fraqueza permitir-se sentir, ainda mais algo tão bom Itachi-kun. Me deixe mostrar o quanto eu te amo...

Desabou seu corpo sobre o dele, encostando as testas, e os cabelos dela cascatearam sobre o rosto de ambos.

Os ombros dele relaxaram quando ela o abraçou rapidamente, e divertiu-se ao ouvir a respiração entrecortada dele quando deslizou languidamente o corpo para mais embaixo.  
Os dedos desenhavam os traços do peito e abdômen dele, logo em seguida depositando uma linha de beijos molhados pelos mesmos contornos.

Itachi já não sabia mais se a deixava continuar com aquela tortura ou se tornava a dominar a situação. Optou pela segunda opção. Sakura não estava se saindo nem um pouco mal no que fazia, não mesmo. Acontece que ele preferia se sentir como o dono da situação, e não agir com submissão.

Tão rápido quanto sempre fora e sem dar chance de objeções à Sakura, ele rolou com ela para o outro lado da cama, voltando à posição inicial.  
Assim como Tobi, mas de uma forma absolutamente diferente, ela aprenderia que ninguém deveria provocá-lo sem esperar algo em troca.

Alterou um pouco um conhecido ditado - "malícia, teu nome é Itachi" - , e sorriu como um lobo faminto para um pobre cordeiro.

-Itachi, o que pensa que...

Dois dedos a calaram antes de terminar seu raciocínio, enquanto a outra mão furtivamente infiltrara-se pela feminilidade dela, alcançando o que a faria gritar por ele até que perdesse as forças.  
Um pouquinho de pressão em um certo ponto foi o suficiente para um arquear violento das costas dela e um suspiro tão alto que a fazia torcer para que mais ninguém além deles pudesse ouvir.

-I...Ita...chi!

Extremamente estimulante, era o que ele achava dos gritos, sussurros e gemidos dela.  
Cada som que ela emitia despertava nele a vontade de ouvi-lo repetidas vezes, principalmente quando seu nome era citado em uma dessas três maneiras.

Em movimentos circulares cada vez mais intensos, ele a fez perder a noção do que era certo ou errado e até mesmo parte de sua coordenação motora.

Ela, por sua vez, mordia com força o lábio inferior a ponto de fazê-lo sangrar, tentando a todo custo controlar ao menos a sua voz, já que era visível que ela não mais conseguiria fazer isso com seus corpo.  
Sentia o baixo-ventre aquecer e se umidecer, efeito dos intentos bem sucedidos do marido.

O homem em questão quase não se agüentava, mas anos como shinobi lhe ensinaram a se conter.  
Mesmo que começasse a sentir uma dor latente que pedia para ser cessada, resistia, na intenção de memorizar algo tão fascinante quando o comportamento de sua esposa ao fazer amor.

A curiosidade que tinha de explorar o corpo da flor em forma de mulher era infindável, e ele estava atento em todas as expressões, sons e movimentos que ela fazia.

Era a hora de dar mais um passo naquele jogo de sedução, onde ele a atraía sem pudores ou restrições.

As ponta dos dedos encontraram uma fenda profunda e bastante receptiva a ele, pelo que podia sentir através do tato, e a penetrou com dois dedos, fazendo-a se preparar para recebê-lo dentro dela.  
Desta vez, os movimentos eram repetitivos em um ritmo compassado e lento, como uma valsa.

-Itachi-kun, onegai... Não posso mais... Não consigo... – palavras desconexas escapavam dos lábios intumescidos, sendo logo compreendidas por ele - Preciso... de você por... inteiro!

Como já dissera e repetira anteriormente, ele daria a ela o que tanto queria.

-Está mesmo pronta?

-Ha...Hai!

As mãos se moveram até as coxas dela, separando-as cada uma para um canto, para se acomodar entre elas.  
Apoiou o peso em um dos braços flexionados, e com o outro envolveu o pescoço e a nuca dela, forçando-a a fita-lo.

-Olhe para mim, Sakura. Não feche os olhos. Eu quero vê-la quando estiver em você. Respondeu meneando a cabeça afirmativamente, não confiando em sua voz.

No entanto, ela quebrou a promessa.

Assim que o sentiu penetrá-la, gritou de puro deleite, fechando os olhos na tentativa de aproveitar melhor o momento, só que ele permaneceu imóvel, gerando uma interrogação na moça.

-Abra os olhos. Não farei mais nada se não os abrir e permanecer assim.

Timidamente, aceitou a ordem dele e a obedeceu, abrindo os olhos aos poucos até que o fizesse por completo.  
Ele, satisfeito por conseguir o que queria, passou a mover-se com calma para dentro e fora dela.

Por mais extasiada que estivesse, ela não fechou mais os olhos, que agora exprimiam uma miríade de emoções e se encontravam escuros pela paixão.

Acostumando-se com o corpo um do outro, iniciaram uma dança mais intensa e rápida que ambos acompanhavam sem maiores dificuldades, permitindo-se tornar um só corpo.

Com a chegada do ápice, mesmo ele não pôde suprimir um gemido quase gutural, ao passo que o grito dela retumbava pelas paredes do quarto.

Os corpos amolecidos separaram-se por um momento voltando a ser não mais um só ser, mas sim um homem e uma mulher regozijados pelo que acabara de acontecer.  
O cansaço a atingira mais rapidamente que a ele, e ela descansou a cabeça no peito dele preparando-se para dormir. Ele a olhava por uma última vez antes de desfalecer, enlaçando a cintura dela com ambos os braços, como se quisesse estar certo de que ela não fugiria dele.

**oOo**

No outro dia ela fora acordada pelo choro estridente de Ichigo, que deveria estar clamando por comida.

'_Ainda bem que todo o barulho que fizemos ontem não a acordou, caso contrário, seria a noite mais frustrante da minha vida.'_ – pensava ruborizada.

Um incômodo no peito a obrigava a levantar-se e atender ao chamado de sua rebenta, o que não pôde fazer ao ser impedida por um par de braços fortes que a seguravam firmemente.

-Fique. – A voz dele acusava que ele já havia despertado há algum tempo, mas o rosto ainda estava um tanto inchado de sono.

'_Kawaii!_' - ela pensou com um sorriso.

-Itachi-kun, I-chan está com fome! – replicou

-Ela pára de chorar em dois minutos. Além do mais, temos quatro empregadas. Se nesse tempo ela não se calar, estarão todas despedidas.  
Assim como ele dissera, ela parou de chorar e já estava sendo alimentada por uma das empregadas, e voltou a dormir em seguida.

-Como sabia que ela pararia?

-Sou o pai dela. E ela já deve ter sentido que a mãe precisa descansar.

-Mas Itachi-ku...

-Só volte a dormir, Sakura.

Sem vontade de discutir – e também por concordar que precisava dormir mais – ela fechou os olhos acomodando a cabeça na curva do pescoço dele.

Nesse momento, viu que não se arrependia de nada do que fizera na vida.

Se não tivesse se apaixonado por Sasuke no passado, este não teria lhe dado sua filha, o maior presente que poderia esperar da vida. E se não fosse a pequena ruiva, jamais teria conhecido Itachi, jamais acreditaria que era, sim, possível ser feliz com alguém que a amasse de verdade – ainda que nunca fosse ouvi-lo dizer isso – e jamais seria feliz naquela casa magnífica.

Casa que era dela, dele e da filha _deles._

**Fim**

**N/A2: **E então, pessoas, o que acharam?  
Eu, particularmente, amei escrever essa fic. Nunca me achei capaz de escrever uma fic boa de anime, principalmente um hentai, mas cá está o resultado.  
Espero que tenha agradado aos que leram.  
Preciso muito do apoio de vocês, pois estou escrevendo outras fics de Naruto com outros casais, então queria saber se consigo ganhar a aceitação de vocês como escritora, mas só vou saber disso se deixarem comentários.  
Termino com um "Obrigada" aos que leram esta fic e aos que atenderem ao meu apelo, porque se não houver retorno, não terei coragem para postar mais fics. /

**Beijos, queridos!!  
Ja ne!**


End file.
